Babywinked
https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3xzuvg Babywinked (Episode starts) (and plays) Squirrelsville (the story begins) Andrew: Friends, It's a dark day here. Ed: Why? Andrew: A dark for Stephen Squirrelsky. Tigger: A dark day for Stephen? What?!! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What???! Eeyore: What?!? Edd: Why? Andrew: Because they'll be making him a slave if we don't act fast. Sandy: But guards all over the place, It's too difficult for us. It is. Eddy: Because we need to disguise ourselves to save him if we want to help him. Zayne: Here now. What's all this good for nothing talk? We're like the Rugrats, We are. Come on, Let's give it a go at it. Alan: Let's go for it. (They went off to the key lair) (to help Stephen escape) Alan: Hmm... Crowded place it is. Zayne: But how are we going to get past those guards? (They crawl under a small passage way) (without getting caught) (They peek) Alan: There it is. Zayne: The very place we've gone underneath. Alan: That's the door to the cell where Stephen's locked up in. Zayne: And there's the key we've been looking for. (They look around) (to find some clues) (They throw a line onto a pole) (to reach the key) Manfred: Huh? (The Twins crawled on the line) Alan: Let's get the key. Manfred: Ahem. Zayne: Ah! Oh! Grab the key! And retreat! (GRAB, FLEE) Manfred: Oh yeah? (They gasps) (in shock) (BONK) (CLANG) (Manfred rubs his head) Manfred: Ooh. (Twins run along) (and retreat) Manfred: Boo! Both: Ooh! Retreat! (Zayne bit his nose) Manfred: Ow! (They rush to the door) (to open it up) (WHACK) Both: Ow. Manfred: Uh uh uh. Both: Let's get out of here! (STOMP) Alan: Ow! Zayne: Gangway! (STOMP, Key was hold down as Zayne flees) (SNAP) Manfred: I'll take that. (SNATCH) (GULP, BURP) Manfred: Oh, excuse me. (Twins tries to get away) (and attempts to flee out the backdoor) (But he catches them under a tin bucket) (and whacks them) (They wobble) (and splash) (They fell down a dungeon door) (and land) Manfred: That should do it. (snickers) Narrator: Later. (Later) (Manfred snores) (quietly) (Alan and Zayne got out of the dungeon) (without getting spotted) Alan: Well, That didn't go well in the first place. Zayne: Another plan? (They climb up to the top) (to make sure they don't get caught) (They tie a string to a paper clip) (to hold onto) (They lower it down into Manfred's mouth) (without waking him up) Alan: Steady. Zayne: Easy now. (they carefully do so) (Paper clip hooks onto the key) (and grabs it carefully) (They got it out of his mouth) (at last) (The knot goes loose, POP) (the boys gasp) (The key landed back in his mouth, Manfred hiccups) (and gasps) (He drinks something) (to cool it off) (He sighs) (happily) (They try it again) (and succeed) Manfred: And what do you think you're doing? (the boys gasp) (They drop a rock on his head) (SPLAT) Manfred: Uncle. (birds tweet) (They swing to the door) (to free Stephen) (Zayne baby talks) (and throws the key to Stephen) (As they swing back when Zayne grabs an ax) (from nearby) Manfred: Gees. Huh? Ah! (ducks) (CHOP) (The twins escaped) (at last) (Manfred looks and sees the cell door open) (and gasps) Manfred: Oh no! Stephen has escaped! (panics) (Blows the horn for alarm) (warning) (Stephen jumps and dives into the water, SPLASH) (and swims for shore) Zayne: There he goes. Alan: Into the sea. Zayne: Stephen's finally free. Hip hip hooray! Alan: Bravo! (SWIPE) (WHEE) Zayne: I'm okay. Just got snatched by an arrow. Alan: Where did it hit you? (Later, Twins walked along) (happily) Zayne: We swipe the key and Stephen Squirrelsky went free. We're heroes, You and me. Yeah. Alan: Sure are. (Scene ends) (and stops) The End (The End) (Frankie Winter Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts